Coffee Problems
by Tale Kayler
Summary: Drabble in which Harry and Draco go out for coffee, and where Harry suffers from a miss ordered drink.


**Title:** Coffee Problems  
**Word Count:** 892  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summery: **Drabble in which Harry and Draco go out for coffee, and where Harry suffers from a miss ordered drink.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, only the situations that I choose to put them in that have no impact on what JKR has created.**  
**

"Ugh, it tastes like coffee."

"That's because it is, prat," Draco rolled his eyes and sipped his drink, leaning back in wooden chair of the café. "That's what a latte is. It's made from coffee and milk."

"I _hate_ coffee," Harry grumbled, glaring balefully at the cup. _'Maybe it just needs to be sweetened,'_ he mused to himself, darting a glance at the small packages of sugar on the table.

He grasped one, ripping the corner off and upending the contents into his latte. Draco eyed him over his own cup, watching with a disgusted expression as Harry stirred the sweetened drink with a rod. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, with the air of one who really didn't want to know.

"I don't like the coffee taste, so I'm hoping that the sugar will tone it down a bit," Harry explained and took an experimental sip. He grimaced; it did not appear as though the sugar had had any impact. There was still too much of a coffee taste.

Draco sneered. "That's disgusting. It's bad enough you had to go and order a bloody latte, but adding sugar just wrecks the integrity of the coffee so much more. Coffee isn't meant to be sweet; it's supposed to be bold. You can't hide that with milk and sugar." He threw a resentful glare at the remaining packets of sugar on the table to emphasize his point.

Harry just shrugged and reached for another packet. Clearly, one sugar was not nearly enough. Draco choked a little. "Another? Seriously?"

"It's too bitter," Harry complained. Taking another sip, his face twisted at the flavour. He could still taste the undercurrent of bitter coffee. This called for another packet.

Draco watched in abject horror as Harry added sugar after sugar into his coffee, going through no less than six packets.

Harry dragged his teeth over his tongue in an effort to rid it of the tang of coffee. "That's revolting."

Draco exploded. "Of course it is! You completely destroyed the art of coffee! You annihilated its integrity! Your actions insult coffee drinkers all across Europe!"

"I just don't like coffee."

"That's because you added six sugars!"

"I was hoping that the sugar would get rid of the coffee taste," Harry replied wryly. He looked slightly abashed as he looked at Draco over the top of the paper cup.

Draco just looked at him with a mixture of astonishment and horror. "Get rid of the… oh for Merlin's sake, it's coffee, Potter! You can't just make it get rid of its taste!"

Harry grimaced. "Obviously. I think they should be clearer on what they mean by 'latte'."

"What did you think it was?"

"I dunno…" Harry said, glancing off to the side and out the window. "Not coffee?"

Draco huffed and shook his head. Taking a sip of his own drink, he examined Harry as he toyed with the paper covering that encased the abomination of a drink. "You're not going to drink it, are you?"

Harry just gave a small smile, looking up at Draco through his eyelashes innocently.

Draco sighed in resignation. "Fine. I've long accepted your dislike for coffee in any form. I'll finish it off for you so that it hasn't been wasted." He snapped his fingers and motioned for the cup.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" he asked, pushing the cup towards Draco without hesitation.

Draco heaved another long drawn out sigh. "Yes," and promptly took a swallow of the overly sweetened drink.

He nearly died.

"Bloody hell!" he managed to choke out. "That's absolutely revolting!" He shoved the cup back at Harry as though it was a blast ended strewt.

Harry's brows drew together. "But… I thought you were going to finish it."

Draco looked at him as if Harry had expressed a desire to grow gills and live with a swarm of giant squid in the lake. "I am not drinking that abomination of a drink," he spat, disgust lacing his every word. "No, you are finishing that if you're stupid enough to order it in the first place, and then proceed to add sixteen sweeteners into it. That's basically liquid sugar, Harry."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I only added six."

"You think that makes it better?" Draco goggled at him.

"Fine," Harry bit out. "I'll drink it." He took a large gulp and recoiled. Best to get it over and done with.

Draco grinned at his expression. "Maybe that'll teach you." Harry shuddered as he swallowed some more. "What, not going to take the time to enjoy the taste?" Draco asked sweetly. Harry glowered at him over the top of his next hastily swallowed mouthful.

Harry finished the latte within twenty five seconds, trying as hard as he could not to taste it. He was, unfortunately, unsuccessful in his endeavors. Finishing, Harry set the paper cup down on the table with a definitive click, licking his lips and daring Draco to take a stab at him. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go order something else to erase the foul taste that has pervaded my mouth."

Draco hid his amusement behind the rim of his cup as Harry left to order something more to his taste.

*~O~O~O~*

It was to Draco's wonder when Harry became an avid coffee drinker six months later. Without the sweetener.


End file.
